A quoi tu penses ?
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Nightmare. Histoire non définissable, je vous propose de regarder par vous-même. Yomi/Hitsugi.


- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

A quoi tu penses ?

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Auteur : Moa évidement !!

Titre : A quoi tu penses ?

Disclaimer : En faite ils appartiennent à ma grand-mère, surprenant non ?

Pairing : Par expérience personnelle, je déteste le suspense donc je vais tout de suite l'annoncer !! Il s'agira d'un Yomi/Hitsugi

Chanson : Nightmare - Raven Loud Speeeaker

Résumé : Pas encore tout à fait défini ...

Note : J'ai perdu l'adresse msn de ma béta lectrice (c'est balo, je sais), c'est donc de manière kamikaze que je publie cette nouvelle fic.

* * *

Parfois je me rappelle certaines périodes de mon enfance. Des souvenirs joyeux, tristes, à dire vrai je me souviens de tout ...  
En faite je me rappelle surtout de toi. Mais en réfléchissant bien, comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? C'est grâce à toi qui je vis toutes ces expériences nouvelles, c'est grâce à toi que j'arrive à avancer si loin, sans le savoir c'est toi qui me donne cette force d'aller au bout des choses.

_Toki ga sugite, yagate kieru  
Nakusu, nakusu_

Lorsque j'étais enfant, mes camarades de classe ne me comprenaient pas, ils n'essayaient pas en vérité. J'étais dans la lune, n'écoutant pas en cours, ne jouant pas à ces jeux stupides avec eux. Non, moi j'avais une autre vision du monde.

**Est-ce que ça va disparaître ou être perdu autant que le temps passe ?  
Est-ce que les nuages oscillants cachent le péché, toi et les jours ?**

Quand j'étais accepté au lycée, les choses ont commencé à se compliquer. Cette fois là, les gens de m'ignoraient pas, certains me regardaient étrangement, d'autres me frappaient pour s'amuser. Et après ça se disait être mature ... Mais je crois que le pire fût lorsque j'ai décidé d'entrer dans la chorale.

_Yureru kumo wa kakusu Yureru Kumo wa kakusu  
Tsumi wo, kimi wo, hibi wo... __Tsumi wo, kimi e, Hibi wo ...  
Tsumeta sukima sarabu najiro risou no hate Tsumeta sukima sarabu najiro risou_

Seulement, la chose que je ne comprenais pas, et toujours maintenant d'ailleurs, c'est toi !  
Toi aussi tu étais différent, mais tout le monde te respectait. Malgré ta coiffure excentrique, ton maquillage noir, tes nombreux percings et ta façon de penser.  
Mais tu me fascinais ... Même si tu avais un an de moins que moi.

**Les forteresses s'alignent avec aucun espace entre. La fin de l'idéal.  
Tout est devenu délié, froid disparu**

Il y avait aussi Sakito, il était dans ma classe et lui aussi ne se faisait jamais emmerder. On le respecter alors que moi .. C'était tout l'inverse.  
Peut-être parce vous faisiez partit de l'élite musicale du lycée et que vous jouiez pour toutes les fêtes que le lycée organisé. Et là, tout le monde pouvait s'apercevoir de votre talent extraordinaire.

_Ochita nanimokamo ga kieta hieta Ochita nanimokamo ga kieta hieta  
Toki ga sugite, yagate kieru Toki ga sugite, yagate kieru  
Nakusu, nakusu_

Ce que j'ai remarqué aussi, avec le temps et beaucoup d'observation, c'est que vous adorez votre instrument. Votre guitare était votre trésor. C'est peut-être pour cette passion commune que vous êtes devenus meilleurs amis si vite ... A vrai-dire, je n'en sais rien.

**Tenant ta main, j'ai marché sans aide à travers les chaotiques lames de feu  
Ici tu as été attaqué par les virulentes griffes du temps.**

Un jour, tu m'as entendu chanter, et le pire c'était que je n'en suis même pas rendu compte. Et après le cour de chorale, tu es venu me voir. Tu avais un sourire merveilleux accroché sur tes lèvres, tu étais tellement beau.  
Tu m'as demandé de chanter pour vous, et je n'ai pu qu'accepter.  
Et c'est ainsi que je vous ai rejoint, toi, Sakito et les autres musiciens du groupe.

_Yureru kumo wa kakusu Yureru Kumo wa kakusu  
Tsumi wo, kimi wo, hibi wo ... __Tsumi wo, kimi e, Hibi wo ...  
Tsumeta sukima narabu nejiro risou no hate Tsumeta sukima narabu nejiro risou_

C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous sommes devenus vraiment proche. Enfin nous trois, avec Sakito.  
Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je suis tomber amoureux de toi. Ce fût tellement évidement au moment ou un autre à commencer à te draguer. Je me suis énervé sans raison et une boule dans mon estomac me faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

**Il naît, je donne un coup de pied au sol se sentant distendu et déchiré.  
Le soleil se lève quand je suis en train d'annoncer la libération encore une fois**

Après ça, je me suis excuser platement auprès de vous. Mais je n'aurais même pas espérer que vous me pardonniez, et pourtant si. Et je ne crois pas pouvoir expliquer avec des mots la joie que j'ai ressentis.  
Malheureusement ce fût de courte durée, car une semaine plus tard, tu as annoncé que tu sortais avec lui !! Ce Aoi !!

_Ochita nanimokamo ga kieta hieta Ochita nanimokamo ga kieta hieta  
gochagocha narabu yuuretsu no yaiba wo gochagocha narabu yuuretsu pas yaiba wo  
Mayoi nagara arunda Mayoi Nagara Arunda_

Mais en un sens, je te comprenais. C'est vrai que Aoi était beaucoup plus beau que moi, beaucoup plus fin, plus adroit, plus grand, plus chaleureux ... Il avait tout pour te plaire.  
Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné vraiment, j'espérais à chaque fois que tu changes d'avis, que tu le laisses tombé, et qui c'est ? Pour moi ?

**Combien de fois ai-je eu à pleurer à cause de beaucoup d'excuses et de mensonges ?**

Je souris quand je re-pense à ça, et pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi, pourquoi aurait-il quitté son belle Aoi pour moi ?  
Mais malgré cela, on parlé autant. Tout ça grâce au groupe évidement. Qu'aurais fais-je sans ça ?  
C'était le seul moment ou je pouvais t'avoir près de moi, et j'en étais heureux.

_Toki no dokuka ni okasareta Toki no dokuka NI okasareta  
Kimi no te wo tori... Kimi no te wo tori ..._

Quant aux autres ? On dirait bien qu'ils m'aient oublié. Maintenant que j'étais ami avec les "stars" du lycée, ils me respectaient un peu plus. Mais je savais que certains me jalousaient et avaient juste envi de me renvoyer à ma place.  
Et c'est tristement que je me souviens la fois ou ils m'avaient enfermé dans un des vestiaires lors d'une répétition du groupe. Sakito et toi êtes allaient à ma recherche et finalement vous m'avez trouvé dans un état pitoyable.

**La nuit et la betise-non sens !  
Je n'en ai plus besoin**

Mais d'un coté, ça me laisse un souvenir heureux aussi. Car lorsque tu m'as retrouvé j'ai pu voir au fond de tes yeux un peu ... d'inquiétude ?  
D'ailleurs au moment ou tu m'as rejoins je n'ai jamais été aussi souriant. Finalement tu ne m'avais pas laissé tomber et tu ne sais pas à quel point ce geste était important pour moi.

_Akeru sora ni keritsukeru daichi wo Akeru sora ni keritsukeru Daichi wo  
Yugami surikireta omoi de Yugami surikireta de omoi  
Noboru asahi sakebu kaihou no koe wo Noboru Asahi sakebu Kaihou pas koe wo  
Mou ichido Mou ichido_

Je me souviens aussi d'un de mes plus beau souvenir.  
C'était un jour de grand soleil et tu m'as proposé d'aller me promener avec toi au parc. Une fois arrivé, nous nous sommes assis dans l'herbe et avons discuté. Mais tu ne m'as pas semblé pas comme d'habitude.  
Puis, je t'ai demandé ce qui te tracassais et tu m'as répondu que tu allais rompre avec Aoi. Sur le coup, j'ai étais surpris et tu m'as raconté que tu croyais pouvoir l'aimer ... mais en vain.

**Quelles valeurs une civilisation basée sur le mensonge a-t-elle ?**

Je crois que c'est vraiment ce jour là où nous nous sommes le plus rapproché. Tu m'as confié tes pensées, tes problèmes, tes envies, tes déceptions ... Et moi j'écoutais, j'écoutais ta voix sombre si magnifique et évidement ce que tu disais.  
Mais je pense qu'après ce jour, tu m'as plus considéré de la même manière.

_gochagocha narabu ii wake ya uso ni ii gochagocha narabu suite ya ni uso  
Nando namida wo nugutta Nando Namida wo nugutta  
gatagata nukasu kusodarake no yoru gatagata nukasu kusodarake Yoru no  
Mou iranai Mou iranai_

Et bien sur, mon plus beau souvenir.  
C'était le jour de remise des diplômes, Sakito et moi devions quitter le lycée. Tu as accouru vers nous et nous as enlacé de toutes tes forces.  
Sakito à rigolé en disant que l'an prochain tu nous rejoignerai sûrement et qu'il ne fallait pas être triste pour seulement ça.  
Finalement je suis resté seul avec toi, le pire fût que je ne savais quoi te dire, et je t'ai bafouillé un "tu vas me manquer".

**Je suis en train de pleurer et d'attendre une réponse qui ne peut pas être encore trouvée.  
Il naît, je donne un coup de pied au sol se sentant distendu et déchiré.**

C'est alors que tu m'as enlacé à nouveau et je ne pouvais que répondre à ton étreinte.  
Et, sans savoir ce qui se passé nos lèvres se joignirent. Je ne rêvais pas, tu m'embrassais. Alors sans réfléchir d'avantage, je mis mes mains autour de ton cou.  
Je ne saurai dire combien de temps cela à durer. Mais j'en garderai toujours un très beau souvenir, un souvenir éternel et inoubliable.

_Damashiatte kizuita bunmei ni Damashiatte kizuita bunmei NI  
Saa ittai dorehodo no kachi ga aru Saa Ittai dorehodo pas Kachi ga aru  
Naki kuzurete mada mienu kotae wo Naki kuzurete mada mienu kotae wo  
Sagashiteru_

Puis pendant un an, nous ne voyons presque plus.  
Sakito et moi avons trouvé un petit boulot et toi tu as continué le lycée. Nous nous rejoignions que une fois par semaine pour répéter.  
Evidement depuis la remise des diplômes, on étaient gêné lorsque l'on se retrouvé. On se parlé à peine et je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

**Le soleil se lève quand je suis en train d'annoncer la libération encore une fois.  
Donne une mort au temps mort !!**

Alors une fois, je t'ai demandé de resté après les répétitions. Je voulais te parler seul à seul afin de t'expliquer mon point de vue, et du fait que je souffrais que l'on ne se parle plus comme avant.  
Mais je n'ai pas pu résister.  
Et je t'ai avouer que je t'aimais.

_Akeru sora ni kiritsukeru daichi wo Akeru sora ni kiritsukeru Daichi wo  
Yugami surikireta omoi de Yugami surikireta de omoi  
Noboru asahi sakebu kaihou no koe wo Noboru Asahi sakebu Kaihou pas koe wo  
Kareta jidai ni shuuen wo Kareta Jidai ni shuuen WO_

Je sens un baiser sur ma joue.

- A quoi tu penses mon takara ?

Je souris en sortant de mes songes et avant d'embrasser Hitsugi, je dis doucement :

- A toi.

* * *

Ouf, c'est fini !!

Maintenant j'attends vos critiques.

En espérant que cela vous a plu :D

* * *


End file.
